


Eternal Love

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are two parts of a whole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random writeup . Not a ff really,just what I think Olicity is . 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr : crazy_crystal10

He was an old soul.  
She was scintillating. 

He had been bent on revenge and had become vindictive .   
She had an inherent goodness and was a ray of sunshine . 

He had learned the hard way that sometimes there is no good option and that you have choose what's best from all the bad options.   
She was learning that sometimes the choices we make are the tough ones and at the end you have to live with what you choose . 

He believed that he was a monster unworthy of love .  
She saw him as the man who was a hero and who deserved an unconditional love.

He said that she was his light .  
She believed that he had had a light inside him always.

After five years in hell,she was his heaven.  
She knew that he thought that she was his light and too good for him but he didn't know that it was him that made her the best version of herself. He was the one who had changed her life for the better . 

Oliver.  
Felicty .

Two lost souls who had found themselves in each other. Together they were a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
